Brillante
by LaOdisea
Summary: Un mundo brillante.
Pairing: Heero&Duo

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Tema: Brillante

Advertencia: Duo está enfermo, Universo alterno, personalidades un tanto OCC.

«Oneshot que participa en la séptima convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" . . »

x.. ..x.

La arena crujía como pan tostado y sus migajas se escondían entre los dedos de sus pies. Estaba tan caliente ese día ¿Dónde había dejado las sandalias? No llevaba el pelo tranzado, por tanto, agradecía que su ropa fuera muy ligera, con pantalones cortos y toda lo demás en su cuerpo al descubierto.

Alzo su mano para hacer una visera en su frente. El sol brillaba implacable sobre su cabeza, su brillo se expandía al mar, a sus olas adormiladas, a la arena echa de cristal, casi cegándolo. Como si el universo hubiese optado por vestir de plata y oro, por usar la extravagancia de las lentejuelas.

Vagaba por las curvas de esa playa solitaria como un condenado por las dunas del desierto. Moría de sed, empezaba a asaltarle el hambre y sospechaba que moriría tarde o temprano de insolación.

Las gotas de sudor recorrían su piel surcando caminos, rozándole los pezones tensos por el calor.

Tropezó con una piedra incrustada y tuvo que detenerse luego de gemir tan alto como el dolor le permitía. Enfoco la vista hacía bajo. Un hilillo empezaba a nacer dudoso de la piel blanda entre sus dedos.

-Heero –pensó repentinamente, sin poder evitarlo. Frunció el ceño confundido ¿Heero?

Negando con la cabeza siguió caminando, esta vez más despacio, con más cuidado, sintiendo las plantas de sus pies en carne viva.

Al cabo de un rato, la visión se le puso aún más borrosa, el mundo volviéndose un manojo de colores agonizantes.

x.x.x-x.x.x.x-x.x.x.x

-¡DUO! ¡DUO! – Usó sus manos como altavoz – ¡DUO! -¡maldita sea Duo!

Las pocas personas que habían decidido ir a la playa privada ese día lo miraban como un loco. Empezaba a tentarse con pedir ayuda al personal del hotel, a quien sea, debió haberlo hecho desde el principio pero no quería que sí llegaban a encontrarle antes que él, el castaño se pusiera nervioso.

¿Cómo pudo perderlo de vista? Solo se distrajo un momento ¡un momento! Si algo llegara a pasarle sería su culpa, después de todo él fue el que cedió a los caprichos de su pareja en ir a esas vacaciones, pero además, Heero también era consciente de que Duo necesitaba un descanso, de que ambos lo necesitaban.

Subió hacia una elevación de rocas sin divisarlo. Corrió por lo ancho de la playa hasta alejarse de la zona habitable.

La playa se había vuelto un infierno con ese sol. La arena era un hervidero. Heero empezó a desesperarse cuando se recordó que Duo había dejado sus zapatos bajo la sombrilla. Cuando descubrió las gotas de sangre en la arena solo fue peor.

Corrió en la dirección en que seguramente había ido su novio.

Luego de unos segundos diviso la larga cabellera suelta, danzando en medio del viento travieso.

Llego justo a tiempo para atrapar a Duo antes de que callera sobre la arena. Estaba caliente y sudoroso. Sus manos inmediatamente se sujetaron a su cuello como una memoria motora.

Heero aparto unos cabellos de su rostro y suspiro aliviado.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso –susurro a nadie en particular. Duo mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero respiraba como si aún estuviera consiente. -¿Duo? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?

El peli-largo murmura un manojo de palabras inentendibles y entonces abre los ojos. Sus perlas preciosas abriéndose paso lentamente.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta confundido. Heero suspira cansinamente. Había pasado otra vez.

X.x.x.x.x..x.x-x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Heero y Duo son veteranos, veteranos muy jóvenes, pero veteranos al fin. Sobrevivientes de una guerra a la que dieron fin hace muchos años.

Sin embargo esa guerra no se fue sin dejar secuelas. Fue peor para Duo; cuando alguien lanzó una granada contra la casa donde intentaba proteger a unos cuantos civiles los escombros volaron por todos lados. Cuando Heero lo encontró pensó que estaba muerto, solo pudo volver a respirar cuando Duo lo hizo.

Trastorno neurológico dijo el doctor, lesiones cerebrales, como resultado Duo tenía amnesias en los momentos más inesperados.

Había días buenos y días malos, no se detenía a pensar nunca en que podría estar empeorando con el tiempo. Duo le sonreía en un momento y al otro podría estar perdiendo la mirada en el vacío. Al inicio sufría un apretón en el corazón cada vez que el peli largo no lo reconoció, tuvo que acostumbrarse con el tiempo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x-x.x.x.x. .x.x.x

Heero gira a Duo y lo envuelve en sus brazos, aspira el olor de su pelo y deja que el castaño se acurruque contra él. El trenzado aun no lo recuerda pero muy dentro de sí sabe que está a salvo.

La arena está caliente, pero se aguanta, el mar se estremece a lo lejos y miles de diamantes flotan sobre su superficie húmeda. Las aves entonan una canción y probablemente el mundo siempre ha sido únicamente esto; el océano, la playa, él y Duo tirados en la arena, como un génesis sin heterogeneidad. Deja que sus labios besen la parte superior de su cabeza y vuelve a suspirar, intentando volver a calmarse, dejando que la ansiedad se escurra de su cuerpo. Podría morir así, en medio de tanta luz y calor, en medio de tanto brillo.

-Un mundo brillante –piensa. No dura para siempre por supuesto, pasan las horas y cambia todo; cambia el aire, cambia el calor, la luz muere al igual que sus teorías y esperanzas. Nada nunca ha salido como lo ha planeado, como lo ha querido, lo único en que fue complacido fue en tener a Duo y el destino como una broma cruel se burla de él con sus amnesias. –Me estoy poniendo melodramático –se gruñe así mismo. Una mano le acaricia el rostro, mira hacia abajo, hacía Duo quien le da una de esas miradas donde presume saber qué es lo que pasa por su mente.

-Te estas volviendo melodramático Yuy. –sonrisa patentada, maldito Duo.

-y tu una molestia –le jode. Duo infla las mejillas.

-Callate. –y exige—¡Y amame!

Heero resopla porque eso ya lo hace.

-Eso ya lo hago –


End file.
